Boba Fett vs Samus Aran
Boba Fett vs Samus Aran is the twenty-second battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the twelth of Season 2. It features Darth Vader's associate and bounty hunter, Boba Fett, facing off against soldier and bounty hunter, Samus Aran. It was published on December 28, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Boba Fett Angela Trimbur as Samus Aran Lyrics 'Boba Fett:' Jabba the Hut called me to his hut, told me he wanted a job done, Gave me the name of the target, Boba went off with “No Problem.” When bounty hunter Fett has met the heroine of asinine Metroid, Watching as a dragon leaves your home planet in ashes: destroyed. The heroic ho that chose to go with Chozo and his flock; Just one shot of this rocket will take care of your last stock. I’m not one for trash talk, but rest assured you’re a jackpot. How could I not last? I have more fans than my franchise’s mascot! You won’t be plasma whipping my Slave 1, you’re done. My blaster’s spitting flames, hun, I don’t play for fun. You’re no hero, you’re a Zero, not even Suited for the job, My rhymes are tighter than your wardrobe, but you’d be perfect for the slob. 'Samus Aran:' Fett. Boba. A bastard Master Chief actor who’s rap blasters better stay low, Last relevance was a Long Time Ago. Raps more fragile then when he appeared in Legos. A clone bandit who went missing in action much like his home planet, An over-hyped side-villain on the mic tries to deal damage and brings the Return of Samus! Freeze you in your tracks with an ice blast and your traps are screw attacked, Stormtroopers collapse when uber raps leave cruder brats Super Smashed! You’re more dysfunctional than your jets. Even a Wookie knows you’re in Check, Brought entire species’s death while Fett got wrecked by the first monster he met! You’re detained. Don’t get in my way. You’ll always be known as Vader’s 1 Slave. Leave you without a Mother Brain the same way Jackson left Jango’s Unchained. It’s your last chapter - tell the Dianoga it's getting another snack ‘fore I leave you with your extended lore in Disney’s trash compactor. 'Boba Fett:' My EE-3 holds its own. Just curl up in a ball and go on home- Oh, I forgot. You’re coming with me, I go for the gold like C-3PO. You’re a coward, a chicken, think of this with your birdbrain: While you’re following orders, I’m over here and taking aim! So please cut your blubbering and keep us from suffering your Other M, Otherwise I’ll take you to Vader and make you bow before the sovereign. You don’t want to engage in battle, Aran, I got missiles all day, When I’m done, Samus, you won’t be able to crawl away. 'Samus Aran:' Try me. Your vague villainy is invalid when my vernacular vaporizes you with vast violence, Your venomous vengeance is vile. Listen to the way the fans preferred you and stay silent. Your batshit background story is blurry, basically, Boba is better off eaten by a worm, see This verbal comparison was so embarrassing it’s like Christmas has come early! Other M aside I’m still in my Prime. Nintendo Power poetically pulverizes poser evils While you’re pathetically pandering to purist fans who patronize the piss-poor prequels, But I’ve fought worse, your rotten curse is a hot thirst for a new plot search. Someone give his sloggy dog of a bullfrog boss word that Samus shot first. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Boba Fett vs Samus Aran Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster